The Ending We Never Got To See
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: <html><head></head>Elena ends up spreading the curse of the beast to Aeron...but thankfully they're not going to transform into monsters...not completely that is.</html>


The Ending We Never Got To See

_Hey! Guess what? It looks like we have an alternate ending on our hands...and yes, this is a one-shot. What is going to happen? Well, you can probably tell by the summary...anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!_

After slaying a giant chicken at one of the many towers to collect Master Flesh (as it turned out, Mavda had been building many towers as of late due to the number of people that have been inflicted by the curse of the beast), Aeron happily returned to Elena. Hopefully, she hadn't already transformed into a monster while she was away.

Thankfully, she was fine...though unfortunately her legs had turned into a mass of tentacles. In other words, she was an octopus from the waist down.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried about you..." said Elena.

"It's OK...I'm fine...though that giant chicken was a beast...it kept laying eggs that hatched into chicks..." explained Aeron.

"That's a relief." noted Aeron's girlfriend.

"Anyways, I've got the beast flesh so we can suppress your curse." explained Aeron.

"Good! Give it to me please...I'm getting purple goo all over the carpet..." asked Elena.

Sure enough, Elena was doing just that.

"Here you go." said the hero.

Unsurprisingly, the Master Flesh tasted just like chicken.

However, as Elena happily consumed the Master Flesh, she suddenly gasped in astonishment.

"What?" asked Aeron.

As it turned out, for some strange reason, Aeron now had wolf-like ears...as well as wolf-like hands and feet...he even had a tail.

"I think you've gotten the curse of the beast too, Aeron!" exclaimed Elena.

"What?!" bellowed Aeron.

Sure enough, Aeron now had the mark of the beast on his arm.

All of a sudden, Elena began to feel very guilty.

"This is all my fault...I must have spread the curse to you..." said the girl.

"It's OK...I forgive you...who would have thought that the curse was contagious?" inquired Aeron curiously.

Immediately, Elena handed the rest of the Master Flesh to Aeron so that he could consume it and turn back to normal.

Unfortunately, eating the Master Flesh had no effect.

Not only that, but as it turned out, Elena's legs were still a mass of tentacles.

"No! The Master Flesh isn't working!" bellowed Aeron.

"This is horrible..." noted Elena.

At that very moment, Mavda came in.

"Is something the matter?" asked the old woman.

"I'm afraid so...I got afflicted by the same curse as my girlfriend..." explained Aeron.

"And when we ate the Master Flesh...nothing happened..." continued Elena.

Curious, Mavda decided to read the Book Of Curses to see if there was any information on the subject.

Apparently, if somebody loved somebody with the curse of the beast enough, it would end up spreading to them.

"That explains it..." explained Aeron.

However, in the process, the curse would be severely weakened, and it would not completely transform their bodies or make them mindless. In other words, their curses were weak and would not be much of a threat to others around them.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. Curious, Aeron noticed that the mark of the beast on her backside was now far smaller...in fact, it was about the same size as his.

But for all sakes and purposes, their transformations were now complete, and they could not use the Master Flesh to free themselves from the curse.

"So, what you're saying is...we're stuck like this?" asked Aeron.

Elena looked at the tentacles that had used to be her legs, and let out a sigh.

Mavda nodded.

"Normally once the transformation is complete I'd take you to a tower so that other people could use your flesh to free themselves of the curse...but since you're partly human I'm not going to do so..." explained the old woman.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Elena.

"I don't know...maybe join the circus or something? You would make a great act..." noted Mavda.

Shrugging, Aeron decided to ask Elena a question.

"Since we're practically made for each other at this point...do you want to make out?" asked Aeron.

Elena nodded. Having six or seven tentacles for legs wouldn't be so bad so long as she got to be with her boyfriend, right?

Immediately, the two lovebirds began to make out with each other.

"Elena, your tentacle is wrapped around my leg!" exclaimed Aeron.

"Whoops! Sorry!" apologized Elena.

Shrugging, Mavda decided that love was love and that the two mutants could do whatever they wished. She decided to go look for more people that were afflicted by curses. Last week she had heard rumors that a teenage boy had been afflicted with a curse that was turning him into a frog...and that his girlfriend was trying to save him...

Immediately, she left the observatory, leaving the two lovers to make out.

"Darn it...I've got purple goo all over my dress..." explained Elena. Now that she thought of it, she had been wearing that strapless white dress of hers for ages.

"It's OK...we can keep making out..." answered Aeron.

"OK..." nodded the eighteen-year-old.

And so the two lovebirds lived happily ever after...as mutants.

_So...did you like this little story? Feel free to leave a review!_


End file.
